1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input-output signal control apparatus, and more particularly, in ATM communication or a high speed packet communication in a broad-band ISDN, to an input-output signal control apparatus for inserting data from a plurality of input ports into designated time slots and for outputting them as a main signal from a single output port.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional control apparatus for selecting an output signal of an ATM apparatus and so forth has a construction in which a selector unit receives various input signals from input ports, and in response to a selecting signal applied to the selector unit, a connection and a switching are carried out so that the selected signal is output as a main signal from an output port 3.
When input signals are inserted into time slots, it is necessary to true up the phases of all input signals at the input ports, however, in the conventional output signal control apparatus in which the connection and switching in the selector unit are carried out by the selecting signal to select the signal data in a predetermined order from the N data to be inserted into a time slot and to be output to the output port, there is a tendency to shift the phases when the input signals are inserted into the time slots, and it is difficult to true up the phases when the signals to be handled are at high speed. Therefore, there is a disadvantage in that the input signals to be inserted cannot be stored completely in the time slots.